corruptionxfandomcom-20200213-history
Construction
Construction is a skill that allows a player to build and customize their very own house. Players can design their house by arranging various square rooms and then filling them with a furniture that is specific to that type of room, earning experience in the process. As a player gains more levels, more types of room and better room features may become available. Some rooms are only meant for showing of cosmetic items. Estate Agent Estate agents can sell you a house and help you with moving it to different locations. They also provide the ability to redecorate your houses with different finishes. Estate Agents can be found in Seers' Village (north-east of the bank), Falador (between the furnace and the east bank), Ardougne (west of the east bank) or in Varrock (east of the castle). There's a picture of the estate agent's location in Varrock contiguously. Estate agents can be recognized by the -symbol on the mini-map. A table with the looks and prices of the various finishing and where the different locations you can move your house can be found here: Estate Agent Access to your House Now that you have a house of your very own, you can visit it by entering any house portals. The closest portal to your house is located a little bit to the north of the Taverly loadstone. Click on it and these options will pop up: *'Go to your house': Teleports you to your house. You can only use your furnitures then, you can't delete or build things. Visitors can only visit your house when you are on this mode. *'Go to your house (building mode)': You need to use this mode when you want to rebuild your house, delete something or add something. Visitors can't visit you when this mode is turned on. *'Go to a friend's house': You will have to insert the name of your friend when you click on this option. The host must have his building mode turned OFF, his portal must be open for visitors and he must be in his house. *'Never mind': Cancel. There's also another way to get into your house then using the portal: Magic has a spell for it. You'll need level 40 for this and a law, air and earth rune for this. This is a lot faster then running to the portal each time. Getting Started Start out by talking to the Oracle of Dawn northwest of Edgeville bank. Choose Shops > More > Skilling items 1, then buy a hammer and a saw and add them to your toolbelt. Next, head to Ardougne via lodestone or spellbook teleport, then go to the Servants Guild and hire a butler to fetch materials from your bank while you train. Butlers will only fetch the correct items if you place them in the second tab of your bank. The third and final step before you can train is gathering planks and steel nails (only steel works but it's fail-proof; nails are not needed if you already have 33+ construction). You can buy steel nails from the Sawmill operator at the Sawmill northeast of Varrock, or you can make them with steel bars (15 nails per bar). Planks can be bought, looted from clue scrolls, or converted from logs at the Sawmill or with the Lunar spell Plank Make (86 magic required). Mahogany logs can be cut at Etceteria (Oracle > Teles > Cities > More > Etceteria). They're also dropped in bulk by the Corporeal Beast and by jadinkos (91 slayer required). Optional: Your default house location is in Rimmington, if you'd like to move your house or change its theme, talk to an Estate agent. You can find one of them in Falador. Finally you're ready to train! Head to the house portal. Select the portal and choose "Go to your house (building mode)" to start. Build Orders Levels 1 - 33 Build a Parlor for levels 1-33 Levels 1-8 (801xp): Crude wooden chairs (2 planks, 2 steel nails each) demolish, and repeat Levels 8-19 (3172xp): Wooden chairs (3 planks, 3 steel nails each) Levels 19-26 (4767xp): Oak chairs (2 oak planks each) Levels 26-33 (9507xp): Oak armchairs (3 oak planks each) Levels 33 - 52 Now build a Kitchen for levels 33-52 Levels 33-52 (105,413xp): Oak larders (8 oak planks each) Three Ways to 99 From here you have three choices: Levels 52 - 99 Cheap This way is cheap but it also the slowest. Levels 52-74 (972,618xp): Oak larders (8 oak planks each) Build a second Garden, then build a Dungeon Entrance with 1 marble block Dungeon doors can be made inside the dungeon and marble blocks can be bought from Keldagrim's shop Levels 74-99 (11,938,153xp): Oak dungeon doors (10 oak planks each) Levels 52 - 99 Recommended This method is the usual method to get to 99 quick. While being quick it is quite expensive as well. Build a Dining Room Levels 52-99 (12,910,771xp): Mahogany tables (6 mahogany planks each) Fastest Way Wealthy players opting for the fastest XP/hr can buy expensive building supplies from the Stonemason in Keldagrim (Oracle > Teleports > Cities > Keldagrim). Build a Formal Garden or Throne Room for items such as marble walls (8 marble blocks each) and even crystal thrones (15 magic stones each). You can also use these supplies for decorating your house. XP Per Material Used Hard Mode Normal plank: 600xp, +120 per object built Oak plank: 1200xp Teak plank: 1800xp Mahogany plank: 2800xp Marble block: 10,000xp Magic stone: 20,000xp Medium Mode Normal plank: 1200xp, +240 per object built Oak plank: 2400xp Teak plank: 3600xp Mahogany plank: 5600xp Marble block: 20,000xp Magic stone: 40,000xp Easy Mode/World 2 Normal plank: 3000xp, +120 per object built Oak plank: 6000xp Teak plank: 9000xp Mahogany plank: 14,000xp Marble block: 50,000xp Magic stone: 100,000xp Construction Cape Now that you have gotten your 99. Buy the cape at: Oracle > Shops > More > Capes ' ' Congratulations! See More To check out the complete Construction guide made by Alkaios visit : http://www.corruptionx.com/showthread.php?71442-Guide-to-99-Construction